


Entwined

by Missy



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Daisy Chain, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F, Twister - Freeform, Vignette, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex isn't supposed to be this easy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle: The Big Bang Theory, Penny/Amy/Bernadette, girls night, drunk, twister

Sex so isn’t supposed to be this easy.

You’re not supposed to be able to get a girl you like as a friend to do a thousand crazy things for you with a bottle of bourbon, some shooter mixes and a game of strip Twister. Your bi side isn’t supposed to suddenly emerge in the middle of reaching for Left Hand Red and brushing the nipple of your so-called bestie. 

But it was easy, Penny realized, to bury her face between Bernie’s thighs and nibble her way to the flushed center of her lust, mirroring the way Amy was slavishly pleasuring her. In a single second, she developed a sexual amnesia that would erase the boys from the equation.

They had a brand-new formula for love. Penny only hoped it would always involve a daisy chain of bare limbs lying intertwined upon her living room floor.


End file.
